With Benifits
by dirtysecretskeepmeclean
Summary: "We're taking friends with benefits on a whole new level," She laughed, breathing heavily against him. ZONA. Lots of lemons.
1. Warning

**Summary: **"We're taking friends with benefits on a whole new level," She laughed, breathing heavily against him. ZONA. Lots of lemons.

* * *

**WARNING!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!**

**This story is strictly 18+**

**There are lots and LOTS of LEMONS! As in SEX SCENES. **

**Other then that, please enjoy the story.**


	2. Punishments

**Summary: **"We're taking friends with benefits on a whole new level," She laughed, breathing heavily against him. ZONA. Lots of lemons.

* * *

"Z-Zoro.." She gasped, feeling as his hand gripped her waist tightly, pulling her closer to his hard body. He was nibbling on her neck, listening to how she squealed against him, pressing her body to his. Feeling her hand gently touch his bare chest, pushing him away, the green haired swords master finally caught his breath, looking down to the small girl that was wrapped in his arms. Loosening his grip on her, he smirked. "What, Nami? Giving up already?"

"N-No!" She snapped, irritated by his smug grin. He caught her stutter, but decided against calling her out on it, for she continued. "But I'm sure.. Sanji will be waking up soon.." Using her arms to cover her chest, although she had on a black lacy bra, Nami shook her head. "We should probably stop for now, if you don't want to get cau- mmf!"

Grabbing onto the back of her head, gripping his fingers on her orange locks, Zoro took one more kiss from his dirty secret, feeling as she finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him closer, Zoro picked her up from around her waist, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. Pressing the delicate female against the wall of their _Going Merry_, he felt as she began to grind herself against his hard erection, causing him to bite onto her bottom lip in pleasure.

Nami closed her eyes, completely enjoying the sensation of the male before her. He knew how to please her, exactly where to touch her, how to touch her, when to stop, then start again.. being with him like this was absolute paradise for her. Wrapping her legs tighter around his hard body, the tangerine hair colored girl felt his hard manhood causing a lump in his pants as she continued to grind on it. Zoro placed one hand next to her head, against the wall while the other was on her waist, holding her securely. Thrusting his hips forward, Zoro heard as she used her hand to muffle her moan, pressing her head against the wall as she rolled her eyes back in pleasure.

"Ah, ah.. oh," She gasped, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips once again. He moved his head, turning the other way so that her soft lips were pressed against his cheek. Slowly letting go of her, Zoro placed the girl onto the floor, watching as she looked at him in confusion and anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said, still out of breath from his kisses. Picking his shirt up from the ground, he threw her a side smirk, sliding the shirt back onto his body, hiding his goods.

"I told you not to worry about Luffy, or Sanji, or Usopp when your with me," He said, a smirk on his face. "This is going to be your punishment."

"Fuck you, Zoro!" She snapped at his back. Zoro shrugged his shoulders, raising his hand in the air to give her a wave, while Nami smacked her forehead, feeling very sex deprived.

* * *

"Nami-swaaan!"

Jumping from her dirty thoughts, the orange haired female blushed as she heard Sanji call out to her, placing a plate of fruit salad in front of her. She shook her head, trying to rid that stupid sexy green haired swordsman and how hot and steamy they had managed to get that morning, from her thoughts.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She smiled sweetly, taking the fork as she began to nibble on the tangerine. Closing her eyes, she let the sweet taste of the fruit develop her senses, while she tried her hardest to relive the morning that her and Zoro had shared.

_"A-ah! Ah! Ah! Zoro!" Feeling as he gripped onto her breast, rubbing on her hard nipple roughly with one hand, while his other hand toyed with her silk underwear, rubbing her precious spot. He knew what he was doing to her, and he enjoyed every minute of it. "I'm sorry, can you say that again?" He muttered, kissing on her shoulder as he removed his hand, pressing the bulge in his pants against her wet underwe-_

"Nami-swan, is there something wrong?"

Snapping from her thoughts again, Nami felt her face flush as Sanji stared at her in the utmost confusion. Beginning to feel angry, she pushed the fruit salad away, standing up from the seat. Sanji had been the reason why she hadn't gotten laid that morning. He was the reason why she was craving sex as much as she was right this moment!

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit sick. I'm just going to go rest in my room a bit, until I feel better, okay Sanji-kun?"

Not waiting for his reply, she quickly rushed onto the deck, making sure that both Luffy and Usopp were out playing their stupid games, before rushing into the hallway quietly. Zoro was sleeping in the room, and had told no one to bother him. Taking a quick stop to her room, the orange haired girl smiled deviously to herself as she reached to underneath her bed, pulling out a long rope.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes as he felt something rough tying his hands together against the bed post, only to see a devious smiling Nami. Narrowing his eyes, he let out a long yawn, before speaking, "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Oh, Zoro," She spoke slowly, and seductively as she climbed on top of him. Immediately getting the idea, the green haired male twisted his body, trying to get the girl off of him. "Are you an idiot? What if Luffy or someone walks in?"

"I'm sorry, do I hear you worrying?" She taunted, leaning forward to kiss his neck gently. She knew he had a clear image of her cleavage from the way he licked his lips, causing a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine. Zoro was so amazingly attractive, she hardly knew how it was she resisted herself from jumping him from the first time she had seen him. Once you'd get passed his rude personality, and all of his rude comments, he was.. just a normal hot man.

Realizing that the bulge was no longer there, she smirked as she sat on his waist, her legs on either side of him as she slowly moved them up and down, leaning forward to kiss his deliciously forbidden lips.

Zoro knew very well he could easily get out of the trap that the orange haired navigator had him in. If he tried hard enough, he could rip the ropes without a second thought, and just as easily grab her by the waist and take her then and there. It would be a lie, though, if he were to tell her that he wasn't enjoying how she was taking action, grinding on top of him. He didn't know if he had even seen a more sexy sight.

Feeling as he began to harden again, Nami smiled as she looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. His hard manhood bulging against his pants, she decided to do it a favor and gladly let it free. Running her nails lightly against his waist, she smiled when she felt him buck away, trying to get away from her ticklish touch. Sliding his pants down slowly, she smirked once she saw his little friend standing up, glad to see her. Although, she had to admit. There was nothing _little _about him.

"A little ahead of yourself, are we Zoro?" She murmured, slowly taking ahold of him, rubbing the tip gently. He let out a groan, leaning his head back. "Don't fuck around, Nami."

Hearing him say her name in his deep, seductive voice caused a warm sensation to flow through her body as she did as she was told, slowly pulling up her black skirt, revealing that she had no underwear on. Zoro smirked, raising an eyebrow to her as she blushed, looking at the wall.

"A little ahead of yourself, are we _Na-mi_?"

"S-shut up," She stuttered, causing her to inwardly smack herself on the forehead. She hated the spice in his voice as he spoke her name, and how it caused shivers of pleasure to run down her spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, she began to guide herself down on his cock, rolling her head back in pleasure. Rolling her hips around, she lifted herself up, before slowly, oh so slowly, bringing herself down once again.

"Your killing me, Nami," He groaned, feeling as she slowly pulled herself down again. She agreed with him mentally, although she kept her mouth shut out loud. "This is your punishment, Zoro." She teased, slowly moving back and forth on his warm manhood. Zoro, not being able to take anymore, quickly released his hands from the ropes, Nami stared in shock as the male gripped onto her waist, bringing her up, before slamming her back down on his cock. Letting out a surprised yelp, Nami used her hand to cover her mouth from making any more loud noises as he continued to violently thrash into her.

"Ah! Ah, ah- oh, Zoro!" She moaned, feeling as he flipped on top of her. Her gaze was dizzy, but she saw the large smirk that formed on his face as she moaned his name. Grabbing onto her right leg, Zoro placed it on his shoulder, before wrapping the other one around his waist. Positioning himself at her entrance, he leaned forward, giving her a hard kiss on the lips.

"One more time," He said breathlessly. "My name. Say it!"

Nami flushed, not wanting to say his name on his command. Feeling as the head of manhood slowly began to prod against her wet womanhood, she let out a low moan.

"Ohh.." She said, closing her eyes as she gripped onto the sheets. Zoro continued his gentle prodding, letting out a soft groan. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. What'd you say, Nami?"

"Zoro," She gasped, feeling as his head went in farther. "Fuck me as hard as you can."

And so he did.

* * *

"You bastard," Nami said as she used the males white sheets to cover her naked body as she sat up in his bed. Zoro leaned against the bedpost, his hands behind his back as he stared at her in confusion, a smirk on his face. "What?" He said, knowing fully well what she meant.

"Just you wait," Name said, picking up her clothes from the floor, sliding it on. "I'll get you back. I'm going to make you beg for me."

Zoro smirked, watching as she tried to slide her skirt on. "Yeah.. We'll see."

_to be continued._

**Authors Notes;**

This is my first lemon story. Yes, there will be more than one chapter, as long as you guys review. ;D


End file.
